


Love So Soft

by rickssugarplum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Citadel, Citadel of Ricks, Dinner, F/M, Valentine's Day, nsfw to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickssugarplum/pseuds/rickssugarplum
Summary: You celebrate the holiday with your furry valentine.
Relationships: Cat Rick - Relationship, Kitty Rick x Reader, Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love So Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenwrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenwrath/gifts).



> I made this for my great writer friend, kittenwrath last year for Valentine's Day! Hope you guys like :)

* * *

In the most romantic day of the year, you had wanted nothing more than to spend it with the lovely Kitty man that held your heart like a ball of yarn. You could not wait for him to return home as he was working as a guard for the Citadel. You were in the middle of cooking him a hearty meal for your hard working man. You decided to make him salmon, his absolute favorite. It made you giggle in joy whenever you watched his sharp teeth knaw on the tender meat. You had been so focused on cooking it perfectly and with the loud sizzling of the pan, you did not even hear the door open.

_“I’m home, kitten!_ ” he announced. You were so happy to hear his voice and he was just in time to have a freshly made meal.

“Hey Rick! I’m in the kitchen!” you called out. You heard his paw steps as he followed the smell into your view.

“I’m making your favorite.” you said happily. In a few seconds you felt his soft fur on your skin as his arms wrapped around you from behind.

“Mmm…I missed you today…” he whispered as he was nibbling in your ear. You hummed at his soft touch.

“Riiick…” you whined. But he just kept giving you his loving. You felt weak in the knees to say the least. But it would have to wait.

“I have to finish the fish for you…” 

“Fine I’ll let go.” He grumbled as he he let you out of his hold. “As long as you promise after dinner…” he leaned into your ear once more.

“I get to have you for _**dessert**_.” he hissed. Your entire face felt hot and goosebumps went up your arms at his request. But it didn’t last long though as the fish was just about done.

Lifting the pan off the burner, you grabbed a plate and gave him his fresh salmon. Meanwhile, Rick was slobbering. Over the food or you, it couldn’t be known. But it was definitely a treat to watch him munch down on his dinner. His sharp teeth immediately pierced the meat as he started to devour it. He must have been really hungry. 

You were gradually chewing on your own fish in a mannerly fashion. Fork and knife in hand, you watched as your lover was appreciating the food you made.

“This is fucking delicious, babe.” he praised with his mouth full. It made your heart speed up.

“Thank you, Rick.” you bashfully replied. Before too long, you were both done with your dinner, bellies now full. As you took the dishes to the sink, Rick spoke up.

“Hey uhh.. I got something for you in the living room. Your head turned swiftly to him. Eyes wide, you almost didn’t believe it.

“Really!?”

Rick smirked at your expression. “Yeah. C-come out and see.” he told you. Excited, you bolted towards Rick who was now by the entryway. As you took a few steps closer, you were welcomed by a huge heart-shaped bouquet of red roses. Gasping, you stopped for a moment to look at the beautiful arrangement and looked down and noticed a heart shaped box of chocolates. On it was a card that stated a simple message. 

_**For my beautiful Kitten❤** _

You felt your eyes become damp as you realized you had been getting emotional over the sweet gesture. You knew Ricks weren’t the most romantic and they considered Valentine’s Day a holiday made to sell cards. So the fact that he went out of his way to do this was making you misty eyed. 

“Oh _Rick._ …” you whispered. He walked up to you to wrap his arms around you, his furry hands are rubbing your back slowly as he caresses his soft face with yours. He murmured oh so softly in your ear that made you _melt_.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby…”

You peppered his furry face with your thanking kisses. He laughed as he was being attacked by your adoration.

Eventually you were both sitting on the couch to relax. He had a long rough day at the Citadel, and you were always his salvation. Groaning, Rick took off his uniform to finally feel free and opted to lay in your lap. For you, it was one of your favorite ways to kill time with him. You took your hand and ran it through his back. The lovely feeling made him writhe in your lap. He started purring at your gentle touch. You blushed and beamed down at him, admiring how adorable he looked like this. Letting his guard down and receiving affection was his sign of trust and love for you. As he kept squirming, he made his belly easy access for you to take both hands and stroke through the fluffy tufts sitting upon it. His purring became louder. You giggled and kept on rubbing the sensitive area. Eventually, you landed on top of him. He smirked and lifted up his head. Pressing his lips to yours, you hummed and you kissed back. Sliding his tongue into your mouth, you were left whimpering. Your hands now gliding his furry chest, he opted to grab your hips to hold you in place. You two had been making out for a few minutes before you both stopped to breathe. After awhile, Rick was the first to speak up.

“So…I think it’s time I have my dessert now….” he whispered as he flicked his tongue on your cheek, making you shiver. You knew what he wanted, and you were more than happy to give it to him. There was no other way you wanted to spend Valentines. 

He was your heart and you were his catnip.

❤


End file.
